


You’re an Explosion

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: “Have you got plans on the Fourth of July?”“Baz, when do I ever have plans without you?”“Good point. So you have got plans. With me.”—-Simon and Baz go to a fireworks show, and it’s as soft as expected





	You’re an Explosion

**Baz**

“Simon. I’ve got a favor to ask.”

He turns his head to the side, and looks up at me like an inquisitive dog. I know he’s not going to want to do this. But I know he’ll love it. Well, I think. I hope.

“Have you got plans on the Fourth of July?”

“Baz, when do I ever have plans without you?”

“Good point. So you have got plans. With me.”

He bites down on his bottom lip and narrows his eyes at me. He doesn’t much like the big events that get planned in advance. He’s not one for the massive displays of wealth that the pitches are infamous for. But this is different.

Simon Snow has never seen fireworks. He mentioned it the other night, like that wasn’t a tragedy. He’s seen them in the distance of course, but he’s never been to a fireworks show. And he’s certainly never been to a Pitch fireworks show. It really is beautiful. It’s one of the few things we do that I always look forward to. It’s one of the few times that everyone else sees fire the way that I see it.

I convince him to come, with scones and kisses and takeout. Convincing Snow to do anything is so easy I almost feel guilty about it.

It’s on a boat, because that’s the only place rich people will deign to do most things. I get him onto the boat, and then I have to wrangle him away from the desserts. He’s vibrating with nervous energy.

Even desserts don’t make him feel better about all the people and all the fuss. I do understand. These events are a lot, but I want him to get to experience things like this. He deserves big things.

We take our seats and I pull him in close to me. All I can smell is the crisp ocean air and the soft sweet scent of Simon. I almost don’t care about the fireworks this year. If Simon’s head wasn’t tucked into the crook of my neck, I’d probably spend the whole show watching him. I hope he likes it.

**Simon**

The first rocket wizzes through the air and explodes in a shower of gold and violet. They keep going one after the other, lighting up the sky. It’s one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen. I press in closer to Baz.

This is what being with Baz is like. He makes me stick things out. He makes me stay when I want to run. And then it’s amazing. It’s an explosion. Baz is an explosion like fireworks are, an explosion in the very best sense of the world.  
I tell him that, and he says “If I’m an explosion, you’re a fucking supernova, Simon Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I literally just typed this on my phone after watching fireworks and I know it doesn’t make any sense because obviously the pitches are English but I wanted it to be a big show so them visiting America wouldn’t work so I suppose this is an AU but whatever I just really wanted them to be cute and watching fireworks so yeah I hope you enjoyed this thing that was in my brain and is now on your screen


End file.
